The Masters of Sadera
by carlos olivera
Summary: The gate has never opened. The JSDF never reached the Special Region. In the Empire's Capital, the Imperial Family of the Augustus fights to preserve and extende its power. Conspiracies; schemes; vengeance; pride; glory. The game for power knows no mercy. Three princes are in charge for the throne, but only one can have it. This is the story of the Masters of Sadera.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes._**

 _Hi to everyone!_

 _As I promised in my latest chapter of "Gate - Warfere", from today I'll start publishing also this short story that will seve as a pilot for a probably long fiction. I don't know if I'll write it yet, because it's a new genre of story for me, but in any case you can be sure that these first events will reach for sure their conclusion. The story will be from 3 to 4 chapters long, then I'll mark it as COMPLETE, but I could decide to keep on writing it in any moment._

 _So... stay tuned!^^_

 _See you soon!^_^_

 _Cj Spencer_

That small little fly had always tried in all its life to avoid problems.

It knew that there was always need to pay a lot of attention in that difficult and dangerous world, massive predators and giant slapping hands.

But when he suddenly found itself in a world when it was the giant one, where it was able to cross one of those enormous human buildings with just few steps, it did something that a fly should never do: it forget to look around.

A rolled parchment sentenced its fate, smashing him against the outstanding scale model of the entire city emerging from the floor in the center of the throne room.

«Goddamn insects.» the architect Fidias protested. «Out of my work.»

However, there was something deeply different in that tiny version of the Empire's capital. Sadera was a truly beautiful and shining city, surely the best one in the world, but that model was if possible even better, some sort of idyllic version of an already perfect vision of order, power and glory.

Large streets, shining temples, enormous squares, and a bridge over the river so mighty to result a building itself, with an entire forum at the center surrounded by two different group of columns and built over four majestic elliptical bows.

It was perfection.

«As you can see, holy Emperor.» Fidias said turning to the throne. «The changes you proposed have been completed. I hope you're satisfied of the final result.»

His Imperial Majesty Molt got up from his golden chair and made some steps toward the model, silently observing it for a bit of time while sipping wine from a shining chalice.

«Magnificent work, Fidus. You're truly a God in your work.»

«You deeply honor me with your words, My Lord. I'm always at your disposal.»

«I dreamed all this for thirty years. I just hope to see it realized before Hardy decides to call me at her side.»

«You'll see it, Great Emperor. And when all this will become truth, you'll have made something even greater than your divine grandfather. Thanks to you, our divine Empire and its holy capital will shine like nothing else in history.»

«Yeah. You're right. And I promise you that you too will have your place in history. Because with this, we'll both print our names in stone and marble for all eternity, so that no one will ever forget our work and what we did for the Empire.»

«Thank you so much, Divine Emperor.»

Some seconds later, Prince Diabo went into the room, respectfully saluting his father the Emperor with a small bow.

«You called for me, Father?»

«Oh, Diabo. Perfect timing.» then he turned to Fidias. «Leave us.»

The aged architect obeyed, and a slave went to take a wine chalice even for the Prince.

«It's even most outstanding than the last one.» Diabo commented looking at the model in front of him.

«It has to be. This will be my heritage to the people of Sadera and all the Empire.»

«Don't speak like this father. I'm sure you'll keep watching over us still for a long time.»

The Emperor smiled.

«None of us can know what the Gods have in store for him. I want to be sure to leave this world certain that my name will not die together with me. I spent almost half of my life dreaming this new city. I'll make Sadera a city worth of the Gods themselves. The Strata Magna will be the heart of the new capital. A vast and shining city connecting the Imperial Palace with a new temple dedicated to all Gods of sky, land, sea and underworld. Countless squares so big that they'll be able to contain an entire deployed army. The most outstanding public buildings ever seen. The highest walls.»

The eyes of Molt were shining while the imagines of the new Sadera kept on appearing in his mind, and his words were so clear, so vivid that Diabo too was almost able to see them.

«Your great grandfather had started dreaming all this almost one hundred years ago. But I'll not simply fulfill that dream, my son. I'll make it even bigger. The name of Molt will be signed in stone and marble for all eternity, and no one in this world will ever forget that I walked among them like a humble mortal.»

«You'll surely be the greatest Emperor this nation has ever seen, father. I'm sure that after this, even the Gods almighty will chant your glory in the centuries to come.»

«And your too, Diabo.» Molt said seriously turning to him

«Father!?»

«I'm becoming old, my son. I'm not even sure that I'll see the end of these works. I know they'll request many years to be completed, and I'm not so arrogant to think being immortal. For this, since now, I entrust this task on your hands.»

«What!?»

Diabo was speechless. He knew that his father had a special opinion of him, but he would've never imagined to be held in such high consideration from him.

«What's the problem, my son?» Molt asked noting his stunned expression. «Are you not happy.»

«Y… yes, of course I am, father. It's just that… why me?»

«I have faith in your judgment. You've already demonstrated a certain talent in such questions, and I'm sure that with you at the lead, the new Sadera I dreamed for years will be truly able to see light, no matter if I'll be still here or not.»

It was more than Diabo could hope to gain, and he was the first one to know it.

«But… why now, father? I mean, the moment is quite… complicated.»

«And it's exactly for this that this is the best moment. We have to be honest, Diabo. Two weeks for now, our Family will celebrate five hundred years from our rise to power. We ruled the Empire longer than any other Imperial Family in history, but right now our power is weak like few other times.»

Molt reached again his throne, placing the hand over the golden sphere at the end of each of the arms.

«Dramatic changes are happing right under our eyes. New Families are growing, hungry for power and influence, and the number of our enemies keeps on increasing. For centuries, we've used war campaigns to please the people and affirm our power, but now we've reached the point where there's nothing else to conquer. That's why I had ordered to our mages to create an artificial Gate in Arnus. I wanted to celebrate our five hundred years of dominion by sending our army to place the Imperial banner in other worlds: it would've been the greatest triumph possible.»

«I promise it, father. I'll make your dream come true, and I swear that you'll be still here with us the day that you'll be able to see the new Sadera in all its might. It will be the most glorious moment in the Empire's history, and the greatest day for our family.»

* * *

That was the kind of moment when slave Mascius hated have being chosen by prince Zorzal as hid personal advisor and counsellor; even before crossing the door of the prince's rooms, the slave had been able to hear the most savage louds and woman screams coming from the other side, but the truth was that at that point he was so used to such things that it didn't was a pain for him anymore.

Maids, servants, even the wives of some noblemen: it was difficult to find a woman in the imperial palace that hadn't visited Zorzal's rooms yet, but since when the Prince had returned from his last military campaign against the Worrior Bunnies with a new plaything, the scream Mascius used to hear were always the same.

Suspiring in disapproval, Mascius ultimately crossed the door, finding himself face to face with two lovers occupied in making sex in the most savage and barbaric way, at the point of making the enormous bed trembling violently under their passionate movements.

Zorzal was notoriously an exigent, not to say tremendous lover; only a really minimal number of women among the countless ones passed from his bed had been able to completely satisfy him, and for a brief time even Queen Tyuule of the Warrior Bunnies had found really big problems in bearing his brutal research for pleasure.

But right because she was a Warrior Bunny, she had taken little time to settle, and thanks to the godly knowledge in the art of sex of her people she was now able to provide the most absolute, heavenly experiences Zorzal could ask, at the point that the prince was no more able to find satisfaction with other women apart for her.

When they reached the climax, both Zorzal and Tyuule screamed so loudly that probably half of the palace heard them, and only after that the prince decided to turn his attention toward his slave, still standing in front of the bed with emotionless expression.

«What do you want?» he said with the demi-human princess still riding him.

«We need to talk, Your Grace.» when he mendaciously looked at Tyuule. «Alone, if possible.»

Clearly disappointed Zorzal gave a final lick to Tyuule's nipples, then he ungraciously ordered her to leave, and the princess obeyed leaving the room completely naked without a word.

«So? What's so important to get you here to stop me during my… morning exercises?» the prince demanded sipping a bit of water from a chalice near the bed.

«It's your father, My Lord. He entrusted the city's construction project to prince Diabo.»

Zorzal gnashed in disappointment, almost crushing the chalice.

«We knew it would happen. That's not the kind of stuff I'm brought to. Diabo is the most proper one for drowning in projects and calculations. I had to cross the portal and plant our flag on other worlds. That was my way toward glory. But the gods have decided to deny the glory I deserved, and now that filthy bastard will use this chance to try and take away my right to the throne as well.»

In truth, Mascius thought, immediately before the failed attempt to open the gate on Alnus hill, a certain number of people swore that the Emperor was not so sure about entrusting command of the expedition to his first-born, at least to not put the life of the prince at risk launching him against a completely unknown and potentially powerful enemy, but there was no need for Zorzal to know it.

«I don't think you have to worry about this, My Lord.» Mascius answered. «For what we know, the Emperor has made no plans to change the line of succession to the throne. And as long as most of the senate keeps on sustaining you, there's no way for your right to take His Majesty's place to be at risk.»

«You say it all times, but you know exactly like me that Diabo is an obstinate bastard. Blood is the sole thing we have in common, because under those polite manners and fine speeches he desires the throne more than anything else.» the Zorzal stopped for a moment, lowering his discomforted eyes to the ground. «And above all, maybe you forget that he's not the sole opponent I have to pay attention about.»

«Princess Pina?!» Mascius said almost smiling. «My lord, you overestimate her. The Emperor keeps her in the palace only because she reminds him his favorite concubine. He has absolutely no intention to considerate her for his succession. I mean, you only have to look what her supposed elite unit has become.»

«Of course, but sometimes destiny is unpredictable. The truth is that Pina has a certain number of supporters, especially among the populares. They think she would be the easier Empress to control, and for this they silently support her hoping for my and Diabo's disgrace.»

«The Empire cannot be entrusted to the daughter of a concubine, no matter if the Emperor's blood runs in her veins. Trust me My Lord, you have no reason to worry about her.»

The truth was that more than one time Zorzal had thought to settle things with his brothers once and for all, once with a bit of poison, once with the dear old knife: however, and this is something everyone knew, the Imperial blood was sacred, and spilling it was simply unforgivable for someone aiming to the throne.

Zorzal was more than sure that Diabo too, and who knows, maybe even Pina had imagined conspiring against him many times; but just because they were behind him in the official line of succession they were forced to remain as cleaner as possible, if they wanted to have even the slightest opportunity to take his place.

This is what their family was. A fragile, weak, precarious balance of interests and old rules, where the smallest thing was able to have the most dramatic consequences, and blood was nothing but an obstacle more than something to protect and be proud of.

«And there's one more thing.» Zorzal kept on saying. «We both know that even if he carefully avoids saying it loudly, actually my father has quite… problems with my lifestyle, if you understand what I mean. You know me, every time we talk about this, he always repeats that when he was my age he was already married with our mother.»

«If I can, my lord, this is a problem easy to solve. There are countless nobles, senators and even kings from other nations that have sent proposal for you to marry one of their daughters. You are spoiled for choice.»

«I have no interest in sharing the rest of my life with just a single woman.»

«You can take all the women you want even if you have a wife, my lord.»

«You say it. You know what they say of my sexual preferences, and I have no interest in justify them with an idiot wife. Plus this, half of the noble bitches that use to visit this bed keep on doing it just because each of them hopes to become the empress. Why in the world should I spend the rest of my life alongside one of these filthy sows?»

«But Your Grace, if you don't make a choice, your father could ultimately do it in your place.»

Hearing such thing, Zorzal remained silent, looking in front of him with a mind filled with terrible feelings and fears.

«Well, there will be time to think about this. For now, all I want is to enjoy life as long as I can.»

Then Zorzal finally got up from the bed, and supported by a couple of other slaves he started dressing for his morning ride.

«One more thing, My Lord.» Mascius said again. «The Emperor your father has prepared a special dinner with you and your brother for this evening.»

«A dinner?! For what?»

«I suppose to announce his decision about entrusting the works for the new city to prince Diabo and discuss about the plans for next week's celebrations.»

«Shit. First he steals my glory, and now I'll be forced to watch him while he laughs of me.»

But since it was an order from his father, there was no way to avoid it.

«I'll need a longer ride today. Call my escort!»

«Yes my lord.»

* * *

Every time Pina left her pool, Hamilton had the sensation to see the Battle Goddess Arithya emerging from the waters of Mysia Lake.

She was pure and graceful, but also mighty and strong, and even if everyone still used to laugh about her supposed elite unit her gorgeous but even trained body was the best proof that she was much more than a crown princess.

It was sad that her mother's history had condemned her to become the last one in the line of succession to the throne, and even considering that she was a woman, there was few doubts about the fact that her fate was all but to reign over the Empire. And incredibly, one of the sorrier about this seemed being her father.

«If just you were a man, you would've become a wonderful Emperor.» he once said in a moment of discomfort the day when Pina's mother, the most loved one of his lovers, was dead.

But the truth was that she had no interests in becoming her father's successor. She knew her position, and in any case she was too fond of both her brothers to remain involved in their well-known games and conspiracies to steal the throne each other, and that was the main reason for which her knights had such deep respect for her.

Two handmaids went to dress her once she left the bath, and while she was still wearing the armor for morning training her knight Norma Co Igloo entered the room, respectfully saluting his Captain before speaking.

«The new recruit is here, Captain.»

«Let him pass.»

«Yes, My Lady.»

Norma left immediately, and shortly after an even younger soldier appeared in front of the princess; he was probably the same age of her, and one could easily think that he was a girl for how sweet and almost feminine his traits were, with short brown hair and a not excessively developed physique, so that the armor seemed almost too big for him. However, in his unusually grey eyes Pina was able to see a mighty flame of passion and determination.

«Petty officer Julius Decimus Valerio reporting for duty, Captain.»

Pina stood silently watching him for a while from her seat, then she turned to Hamilton and the handmaids.

«Leave us.»

«What!?» Hamilton replied. «But, Your Highness…»

«I said leave us.» she said in an even more serious way.

The girl and the maids obeyed, and when they finally remained alone Pina got up, heading to a still frozen Julius without stopping to seriously watch him. Then, finally, she warmly embraced him, smiling in happiness and receiving a similar hug in response.

«I'm glad to see you again, Julius.» she said

«I'm sorry for having left you so suddenly, Pina… I mean, Your Highness.»

«For you, I'm only Pina, at least when no one watch us. We know each other since we were barely kids. I never said you how much I'm sorry for your parents.»

«Don't worry. It's been a tragic incident. And my uncle and his wife have been like a second family for me. Unfortunately, when my uncle has been promoted to Governor, I had to follow him in his dominion.»

«Yes, my father told him when I asked why you vanished. So? How was the Knappnai?»

«Hot and dusty. I spent most of my childhood and youth following him in his political affairs and in his beloved lion hunts in the desert.»

«But it's been useful, I see. When I left you, you was nothing more than a timid and skinny little child. Now, look at you. A man. And a warrior.»

«Never like you.» Julius smiled. «A Commander. And a true Imperial princess.»

«Oh, I'm just an ordinary girl still on search of her place in this world.» then Pina offered a chalice of wine to his new soldier, which gladly accepted. «Being honest, I remained speechless when Gray showed me your request to enter my unit. You know that apart for he and Norma we're a Corp made entirely of women, right?»

«Yes Your Highness.» he replied respectfully recreating the class difference between them. «To be honest, I've been refused by the Imperial Army due to me limited physic abilities, but I still strongly wanted to serve the nation as a soldier. So, when I heard of your elite unit, I thought… well…»

«There's no need to say more. But I must warn you. At now, we're nothing more than a joke. We never served the Empire in a true battle, and there's no hope to do it in short times. Do you still want to join us, even knowing this?»

«Of course. Because if you princess are the same of long time ago, I know that your time will come really soon.»

Pina smiled, putting her hand on Julius' shoulder.

«In this case, welcome among the Rose Knights. I hope you'll serve the Empire as well as you hope to do.»

«Thank you, Your Highness. Really thank you.»

* * *

That evening, a shadow crossed the door of the palace's kitchens.

No one noted her, or more probably no one payed attention to it, for how much work there was; Emperor Molt had personally requested the best dish possible, for him and his sons, and for this everyone were occupied to do their work the best they could.

The shadow walked along the hot rooms filled with lauds, smells and yells and submerged with an almost unsupportable vapor cloud, ignoring everyone and being ignored as well, until when it reached a plate where a golden chalice and three silver ones of different dimensions were place, filled with red wine and ready to be served.

The shadow waited until everyone around it was occupied in other things, then it quickly put an azure liquid in the golden chalice, leaving the place seconds before the plate with the cups was put by another maid and taken to the hall where the dinner between the Emperor and his sons was taking place.

Molt, Zorzal and the others were wearing their best dresses, and they were all followed by their favorite slaves or guards; Zorzal, as everyone expected, in addition to Mascius had brought with him even Tyuule, respectfully standing behind his triclinium, and was euphemistic to say that his father and brothers were not happy of this.

The maid with the chalices thought that it was the better and maybe the only occasion in her life to taste the flavor of a royal wine, so she toke a sip from the golden one before entering the room.

«Much time has passed since our last dinner together, my sons.» the Emperor said while receiving his chalice for first. «Those were different years. Your mothers and brothers were still among us, the Empire was powerful, and our family strong and respected. Today, sickness and wars have taken away most of our family, and both the Empire and the Augustus are facing difficult moments.

Now, you're all I have left. You're the best heritage I'll leave in this world when Hardy will call me to her side. In your hands I put the fate of our family. It will be your sacred duty to assure that the House of the Augustus will keep on reigning over the Empire.

Even if I entrusted the works of the new Sadera to your brother Diabo, my beloved Zorzal and Pina, this doesn't mean that I have no faith in you. When I'll be dead, the sake of this nation will lie in the hands of all of you, no matter who'll become the next Emperor.

All of your other brothers are dead. Your mothers are dead. Your uncles too are dead. So, now it's up to all of you. What I expect from you, is to continue your ancestors' work, just like I did.»

«We'll do it, father.» Diabo said. «There will be no ambition or thirst for power capable to stopping us from turning your vision in truth.»

«He's right.» Pina said. «No matter what will happen, our family's power will not fade.»

The Emperor then turned to Zorzal, the sole one which wasn't clearly enjoying dinner.

«Zorzal?»

«Yes… of course.» he replied with a very less moved tone. «The Augustus are the chosen one of the Gods. I… we'll make sure that things will not change. This is our main duty.»

At that point, the Emperor rose up his chalice, followed by all of his sons.

«May our family reign forever over this nation. And may you, my sons, make your ancestors proud of your work. To the Augustus.»

«To the Augustus!» everyone replied.

Custom said that the Emperor in this kind of occasion was the first to drink, followed immediately after by his sons in order of age, starting with the older one.

While Pina was waiting her turn, a noise came from her back, and turning she saw a maid lying to the ground.

«Lynne, what happens?» one of her companions said, uselessly trying to help her. «Please, answer me.»

«What's her problem?» Pina asked

«I don't know, Your Highness. She fainted all of a sudden, she's uncontrollably trembling and vomiting.»

Pina and Diabo then went to help her, finding them face to face with a really gruesome spectacle: that poor woman was as pale as a ghost, her eyes were almost blank, and waves of puke didn't stop coming down from her opened mouth. And before they could try doing something, she died in front of them.

«What the hell…» Pina

«Poison.» commented a scared Diabo.

Among the puke, Pina noted some strange red lines: initially she thought that it could be blood, but looking more carefully it became obvious that it was something else.

«The wine…» she said.

A shiver ran across her spine.

«Don't drink the wine!» she shouted turning to her father and brother.

But it was too late.

Molt and Zorzal had already emptied their chalices, and even before being able to understand Pina's warning they started coughing at the point of vomiting blood, and second later they too were both lying on the respective triclinium, apparently dead.

«Father! Brother!»


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Notes_**

 _Hi to everyone._

 _I'm finally here with a new chapter._

 _Sorry for the long wait, but it's been quite difficult to write in the latest days, not to mention that it's far more difficoult to write about schemes and conspirations if compared to my usual stories._

 _By the way, we've reached half of the story, the other half will arrive soon._

 _I say thank you to the ones that have favourited, followed and reviewed this little experiment._

 _See you soon!^_^_

 _Cj Spencer_

* * *

Both Molt and Zorzal were immediately taken in the respective rooms, and their lives put in the hands of the head healer Galis.

Fortunately Zorzal's condition proved being very sure less bad as initially thought, at the point that after some herbs and a magic spell Galis said that he was out of danger.

So, while the healer was occupied in visiting the Emperor, a truly scared Pina ran to her brother's rooms, finding him already awake and with his Warrior Bunny slave at his side.

«Move, beast!» the princess shouted violently pulling away Tyuule and taking her place. «Brother. Are you ok?»

He was still very weak, and probably due to the poison's effect he took some seconds to recognize his sister in that confused and hazy face.

«P… Pina.»

«Oh, thanks Gods.» she said in tears. «You're safe.»

«W… what happened? I was drinking, when suddenly… I felt a terrible pain…»

«You had been poisoned. But fortunately, you haven't drank enough poison to die. Galis has already healed you, and he says that you should recover completely in a few days.»

«Poisoned!?» he tried to shout in rage, but finding himself unable to make something different from a faint squeak.

«Yes, brother. All of our chalices were full of hemlock. Someone has tried to kill us all.»

«But… you're still here.» the prince said with a more than clear reference. «Why?»

«One of the maids drank a bit of wine, and she died before I and Diabo too could drink. But when we tried to stop you it was too late.»

«You and Diabo!? Wait, you mean… our father…»

Watching Pina's expression Zorzal immediately thought for the worse, but fortunately the news was not so bad.

«He too has been poisoned, but he's still alive. Galis says that our father used to suffer of a particular blood disease, and even if he drank a lot of poison its effect has been weaker than expected. He's still healing him, but I'm sure he'll do it.»

Hearing this, Zorzal's traits took a strange shape, and Pina was almost sure that if in one hand he was happy to hear that his father was safe, in the other hand instead it meant that his moment hadn't come yet.

«W… well, now I have to go visit our father.» Pina said almost in embarrassment. «For now, just rest. Our brother Diabo has already disposed for some guards protecting your rooms, but I'll leave here even some of my knights.»

Before leaving, Pina turned a Tyuule still kneeled to the ground with a bruise to the cheek due to her blow.

«You.»

«Yes, my lady?»

«If something should happen to him, I'll break your neck with my own hands, I've been clear?»

«As… as you wish. I'll protect him with my own life.»

Honestly Pina would've quieter by sending her far from him, but considering the kind of relation between her and Zorzal she didn't want to take the risk of annoying her brother.

«This… this changes nothing between us.» Zorzal said before his sister could leave. «For me, you're still a bastard with no rights to the throne.»

Pina hesitated, ultimately turning to him with a serious and almost scolding expression.

«And for me, you're still the same brother I swore to respect and protect.» and then she finally left the room.

* * *

When Pina returned to the Emperor's rooms, Diabo and Galis were speaking in front of the door, and judging by their faces there was no good news on sight.

«Doctor, please tell me. How's my father?»

«I will not lie to you, my princes. The situation is really bad. Your father's illness is currently slowing the poison's rush across his entire body, but this has only served to make us gain some time.»

«So… are you saying that there's… nothing you can do?» the princess asked in tears.

«I gave him some herbs to lower the poison's deadly effects. Now is all in his hands. If his temper will be strong enough, it could be able to reawake.»

«What do you mean?» asked an angered Diabo. «That we should simply stay put and look while my father dies!?»

«Unfortunately my Lord, this kind of things is beyond my knowledge. I fear is beyond knowledge for anyone. We must have faith in His Highness and his strong will.

You can visit him if you desire it.»

Then the healer left, and both brothers went paying a visit to their father in his room.

When they saw him, they remained speechless; Molt's face was pale and stretched, and his breath was so weak that he almost seemed already dead.

«You hear me, father?» Pina said kneeling close to bed and taking his cold hand. «We're your sons. We're here at your side. You have to come back to us. The Empire needs you. We need you.»

Diabo remained on silence all time, and after that brief moment of discomfort, when they left the room Pina had come back to her old self, if not worse.

«What we know at now?»

«Not much. Immediately after having put our father and brother in Galis' hands, the entire palace was searched up and down in all directions. We found a young handmaid of the kitchens hidden in a storage room, naked and with her throat cut.

Considering this, we can presume that the culprit is a woman.»

«Have you questioned the kitchen stuff?»

«Of course we did, but that place is always full of people, and this evening in particular there was a certain mess. Everyone say they noted nothing in particular, but we haven't finished questioning everyone yet.»

Diabo stopped for a moment, then he started talking again.

«Whoever the culprit is, he clearly wanted to kill us all. All of our chalices had been poisoned… even if…»

«If what?» Pina asked noting her brother's worried and almost ashamed expression

«Galis said that even if mine chalice, your one and our father's had been poisoned enough to kill us, in Zorzal's one on the opposite there was not the necessary amount to result deadly.»

Even before hearing the entire phrase, Pina's spine trembled like few other times in her life.

«You can't seriously think this, brother! Zorzal could never do such a thing!»

«I too would be happier having another explanation Pina, but you cannot deny facts. He drank the poison, but he's still alive, while our father at the opposite would be already dead if it weren't for his illness, not to mention what it's just a coincidence if we didn't drink too from our chalices.»

«There could be another explanation. Maybe the assassin was about to be found while poisoning the chalices, and he was forced to leave before having enough time to properly poison our brothers one.»

«Or maybe he wanted to be sure that no one could accuse him of having poisoned his entire family by pretending that he too had been poisoned like us.»

Pina couldn't believe Diabo's words. She knew the sort of world where she was forced to live, but she had always thought that the respect for the Imperial blood was beyond her brothers' ambition and aims for power.

«Anyway» said again Diabo. «There's one more thing that we have to consider. With a bit of luck we're both alive, and if our father too were to survive, the assassination plan would have been a complete failure. And that means that the killer might try to act again.

I suggest you to implement your escort. I'll order the Preatorians to protect our father day and night, and tomorrow I'll ask the senate to deploy more troops at the city's gates.»

«Are you going to take part in the senate's work?»

«Someone must do it in our family's name. And since both our father and Zorzal are not able to do it, I must take their place.»

But in truth Pina cared really little of the whole story, and everything she wanted was to save her father, no matter the cost.

«Wait, maybe…» she said, suddenly enlightened by a divine intervention

«What!?»

«Maybe I know how to save our father. I'll make you know.» and she left before her brother could ask her something more.

* * *

Once reached her rooms, Pina found two Praetorians already surveilling them out of the door.

«Go call Bozes.» she ordered to one of them. «I need to talk to her.»

«But, my lady, I have the order to protect you…»

«I said go!» Pina shouted with the most serious and menacing tone.

«Y… yes, Your Grace…»

Once alone, Pina tried to free herself from her uncomfortable gala dress, but even before she could remove the palla she heard some brawls out of the door.

«Let me pass! I wanna see her!» said a familiar voice.

«I said you cannot enter! Orders of Prince Diabo!»

Moments later, the door violently opened, and Pina saw her friend Julius trying to walk to her, barely kept on his place by the sole guard left.

«Julius!»

«Your highness.»

«Let him pass.»

The praetorian obeyed, leaving them alone when ordered.

«Pina!» he said unable to stop from embracing her. «Thanks Gods, you're alive.»

«It's all right, Julius. I'm fine.»

«But… what happened? I heard about… poison.»

«Someone filled our chalices with hemlock. Fortunately I and Diabo have noted it before drinking, but my father and Zorzal…»

«Are they dead!?»

«Not for now. Zorzal is already out of danger, but my father is very ill.»

«I'm… I'm sorry. Have you catch the culprit already?»

«Not yet.» she angrily answered. «But I swear I'll do it. And when the assassin will be in my hands, I'll make him pay for what he…»

But before she could finish, she found herself enveloped once again in a warm embrace that left her frozen and speechless.

«Please, Pina. Don't be so careless.» he sweetly said her. «You're almost dead this evening, and who did this is still out there. I couldn't face the idea to lose you again, not when I finally found you after so many years.»

Pina was dazed, and her mind instinctively returned to when her mother had hugged her for the last times, just a couple of days before her death, feeling the same things of that time.

«I… I'm sorry…» Julius said when he noticed that he was strongly hugging his commander. «It's been…»

But scolding him was the last thing she wanted to do.

In that same moment, the room's door opened again, and Bozes made her appearance.

«Princess Pina, you called for…» but she was unable to finish, remaining stunned in front of what appeared in front of her.

Julius and Pina were no more hugging each other, but the princess' eyes were shining of a strange light that Bozes had never seen before.

«Ex… excuse me.» she said with embarrassment. «Maybe I… I should return later.»

«Wait, no!» Pina replied with unusual vehemence.

«Oh… yes.» said an equally embarrassed Julius. «Now that I think of it, I'm the one that should really leave. Again my princess, I'm glad you're safe.

And with your authorization, I would like to go making some questions around. I have still a friend of two in the suburra, they could have some information about this attempted murder.»

«Of course you can go, Julius. Make me know if you find something.»

«Yes, my Lady.»

Then Julius left, but for a very long time both Bozes and Pina found themselves unable to talk.

«Don't say a word.» Pina said when her soldier tried to do it and imagining the kind of questions she was planning to make

«O… of course.» she replied returning to be the same as ever «The guards at your door said that you wanted to talk to me. What can I do for you?»

«You have to leave, Bozes. Tonight. Now.»

«My lady!?»

«Galis has tried to make me think that there's still hope for my father, but the truth is that probably his death is almost certain if someone doesn't help him.»

«But, Princess Pina… Galis is probably the best healer in all the Empire. If he's not been able heal completely your father, then who…»

«I heard of a powerful mage some time ago. He names Kato, and for what they told me he's one of the greatest mages ever seen.»

«Are you sure about it?»

«People loves to create myths and legends, but at this point I have nothing to lose. It seems that this Kato lives in Coda village. Take five or six Rose Knighs and a carriage. Find him, give him everything he wants, but I want him here before the next full moon.»

«The next full moon!? But my princess, it's only four days far.»

«It's my father's time to live, for what we know.»

Bozes remained silent for a moment, lowering her eyes to the ground. When she raised them again, Pina war right in front of her.

«Do you understand, Bozes? It's my father's safety that I'm putting in your hands.»

That was the first time that Bozes felt that her commander was not giving her an order; she was asking a favor. But right for this, there was only an answer she could give her.

«I swear it, my Princess. I'll bring Sage Kato here within four days from now.»

«I know you'll do it, Bozes. My father couldn't be in better hands.

But be careful. Whoever tried to kill us could have some accomplices out there. For this, you don't have to talk to any of this mission. Travel undercover, and if someone should ask, say them that you're heading to Elbe.»

«As you wish, my Lady.»

* * *

Minutes later, a group of six hooded figures left the castle, heading to the southern door while escorting an anonymous carriage and pushing their horses to their maximum speed.

However, someone was watching them.

Covered from the darkness of a moonless night, the shadow stood on the top of a tower, silently watching the column's rush to south-west.

Then, when they finally disappeared beyond the walls, it cast a faint but shark whistle, the kind that only an animal was able to hear; seconds passed, and a superb young hawk descended from the sky, gently posing on its raised right arm before receiving a generous piece of meat as reward.

The shadow gently caressed the hawk's soft plums, then it put a piece of paper in the wooden stem tied to the animal's paw. The eagle waited a few moments, and at a shadow command it flew again, it too heading south west.

* * *

It was common for a senate session to be quite noisy and chaotic, but that day was even worse if possible.

Louds, insults and almost seats were endlessly launched from a side to side, with the Pupulares in a corner and the Optipates, supported by the military faction, on the other one, and there was no way for the Magister to maintain order.

In respect for his place of prince, Diabo was standing on foot near the throne, and seeing such mess he almost felt a wave of disgust.

«This will not end well.» said in his ear Eneas, his old and trustworthy Libertus and personal advisor.

«It's your fault, you pigs!» the Optimates were shouting. «You and your careerism!»

«You spitted over the Emperor's honor and his family for years, you crazy warmongers!» was the Populares' main answer.

The political views of both factions was well known, and something like that was able to make them explode.

The Optimates were the older, most conservative party, representing less than twenty percent of the Empire's population, and with the support of the military faction they had been able to control the Senate for centuries. The recent changes made by Molt in the Empire's political and diplomatic aspects, above all the idea to abandon the Gate's creation after the first unsuccessful attempt, had been a bad hit for the ones among them which hoped gaining fortune and glory from the now canceled expedition in the other world, not to mention the costs that now the most influent and powerful noble families were now called to sustain to fund the projects for the new Sadera.

The Populares on contrary were for the bigger part former common people become rich as merchants, landowners, and used to represent the commons' interest, or this is what they loved to say. Differently from their partners, and ignoring that some of them had made their fortunes with the lands sold by the Empire after a successful campaign, war was not a word they loved to hear, and due to their being a relatively new entry in the Empire's affairs their lack of love for some of the oldest rules of the nation was very well known.

Finally, the Littoriis were able to restore at least a bit of silence, allowing the session to start.

«Julius of the Dianae, the Senate hears you.» said the Magister.

Julius of the Dianae family was among the most respected members of the Optimates, and personal childhood friend of the same Emperor Molt.

He got up from his chair, looking around for a moment before starting to speak.

«Fellow senators. It's useless to hide behind excuses or deny the truth. The recent choices of our Divine Emperor made him gain a lot of enemies, especially in this place. And now, someone has passed from words… to actions!»

The mess threatened to explode once again, but this time the Littoriis were fast to command silence.

«In the latest times, his decisions have been quite unpopular, both among the people, and in this senate house. Someone could say that this was inevitable, but has the mad man behind this has perhaps tried to stop and think about the potential consequences of all this? The entire Imperial Family massacred! What would have been of the Empire if that had happened? Do you really want another civil war!?»

«Stop hiding behind sweet words, you disgusting climber, you want that throne like all of yours!» shouted a Populare, arousing loudly applauses from his companions. «How many traitors here have been seeking from centuries to take the Emperor's place?»

«And what about you and your nonsenses about depriving the Emperor of most of his power?»

There were all premises for a new uproar, and so Diabo finally decided to take the floor.

«Senators of the Empire! Enough with such madness!»

Everyone silenced, turning in amusement to the young prince.

«This is not time to be divided by selfishness or foolish rivalries. I don't know if the culprit is here among us, and for now I'm not interested to know it. Because now like few other times, the fate of all us is in danger, and it's up to us to make something.»

«So, let's hear you, Prince Diabo.» said again Julius. «What are your planes for this situation?»

Diabo took a moment, briefly looking all around the Senate house before speaking.

«Right now, the Empire is facing one of the most desperate situations in history. The rumors about the assassination attempt are spreading. People think that the Imperial Family is losing the Gods' benevolence. I know that some of you deep in their hearts desire seeing our ruin more than anything else, but at the opposite I know that most of you have spent all of their lives in assuring the Empire's safety and prosperity. If someone of you is truly involved in the plan to kill me, my father and my brother, then you can know since now that sooner or later you'll be called to pay for your betrayal. But to all other ones, I say that never like now we have to work together to reassure our people that no matter what happens, we'll not stop caring for them.»

«Nice words, Prince.» said Senator Casel. «But they're just words. The Imperial Family is paying the price of its policy, you cannot deny it. You made us spend more than we could effort to prepare the expedition beyond the gate, and seeing the results, it's hard to not consider it a waste of money.»

«That's why we're here, Senator. To make amend for that mistake.»

Diabo then make a signal to the Littoriis, and a bunch of seconds later some of them came back in the room while dragging the model took from the throne room, carefully removed from the floor and put over a barrow.

«As you know, this is what the Emperor has worked on for most of his life. His deepest dream. Today's call was supposed to discuss about the projects he made for the capital. So, there's no need for us to postpone here, especially if you consider the state my father currently is.»

Disapproving voices rose up everywhere.

«I hope you're joking.» someone said among the Optimates. «The Empire's erarium is still trying to recover from the latest campaigns, and you come here proposing… this?»

«He's right, my Prince.» Casel said. «How do you think to fund this project right now? We're speaking of terribly enormous costs, nothing the Empire can afford in such situation.»

«Not a single gold coin will be taken from the erarium to fund this project. The Imperial Family will cover much of the costs.»

«With all respect Your Grace, I doubt you have such deep pockets.» said Senator Tyueli.

«You're right. Even using my family's entire heritage, this would never be enough to cover the entire expenses.»

«What kind of expense we're talking about, exactly?» Julius demanded

Diabo hesitated.

«According to my accountants' previsions, no less than fifty billion suwani.»

Everyone remained shocked at the point that for a long time they found themselves unable even to protest.

«Are you joking us!?» a Populare shouted «Fifty billion suwani!? It's far more what any man in this world has ever been able to raise in all his life.»

«In fact. Obviously I cannot make use of my family's entire heritage, but I made previsions that we should be able to donate thirty percent of the said amount.»

«And where you think to find the remaining part?»

«Right here.» he replied, this time with no hesitation.

The senators understood almost immediately, and it was euphemistic to say that this time they were truly angry.

«I know what you feel right now. But this is not just my father's dream. This is his last legacy.»

«Then use his money to create this foolishness, not ours!»

«Senator Julius is right.» Casel replied. «Why should we pay the cost for all this?»

«I'm quite surprised, Senator Casel. I expected a bit more foresight by someone like you.»

«What!?»

Some servants then started waking all around, distributing small parchments where the works were explained more clearly. More important, the map of the city was divided in districts, with Family crests printed above each of them.

«Obviously I'm not asking you to pay without something in return. What you're currently seeing is a first project of the city. The construction site will be divided in different sectors, with one of your Family assigned to each of them. Each family will cover the remaining costs for the assigned district, and once the works will be over each of you will obtain full rights of use to the district that has contributed to build.»

The senators, after an initial disbelief, were forced to admit that was not a bad idea: thanks to this, it would've been possible to recover the costs by renting and selling buildings and properties to the people, not to mention the possibility to become some sort of town leaders with very few limitations.

«The title of owner of the districts will not die with you. You'll be allowed to leave it to your heirs or sell it to the Imperial Family, and apart for assuring the respect of the Empire's law and taxes' payment, you'll be free to administrate your districts as you please.»

A good compromise after all: they would've been forced to spend some of their fortunes, but there were all premises not only to have them back, but even to gain much more in the future.

«I beg you to remember that most of you have become rich thanks to my family's benevolence. What I'm asking you is to demonstrate a bit of gratitude toward my father and this same nation. Of course you'll have to face quite important sacrifices, but what you'll obtain from all this will be far greater. The people of Sadera is angry with us, because they thing we don't care for them enough. We can prove them that they're wrong. What I'm offering you right now is a way to the eternal glory. Your names will live forever together with the city you'll cooperate to build.»

Rumors echoed once again, but this time they were completely different.

«Don't you understand? This is not just a waste of money. This is an investment for the future of the Empire, and all of us. We're speaking of the greatest edification works ever seen. But more important, this is your best occasion to prove your love for my father. Right now, he's fighting for his life, stabbed in his back from a traitor that thought to be greater and clever than him.»

Then, Diabo did something that almost no member of the Imperial Family had ever done in his life, shocking the entire crowd: he lowered his head and looked at the ground, kneeling in front of the senate.

«I beg you. If it's fate that soon the Gods will call my father to their side, I would like to see him die knowing that his dream will not die with him. But I need you to do it, so please. Help me.»

No one managed to speak for a long time, leaving the Senate House shrouded in the most complete silence.

Suddenly, someone clapped his hands, and in a matter of second everything exploded in a choir of applauses.


End file.
